What Can Never Be
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: It is illegal for royalty to consort with servants or peasants, and the princess broke that rule. Now she must decide if her love is going going to marry another girl in her own place, or if he will meet a fate much worse. UKxFem!America
1. Lady or Lion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**_

_**A/N: I've been having major writers block and a story we were reading in class sort of gave me an idea for this story. Of course I had to get it down!**_

* * *

Amelia wrung her hands in her lap, biting her lip harshly as she stared out at the crowd and saw the people who were buzzing with excitement. There would either be a spectacular death or a lovely wedding today, and it was all up to the gods to choose which would be bestowed upon the kingdom. Glancing over, Amelia saw her mother and father and brother who all sat with such pride that they couldn't be anything other than royalty. Amelia knew she should be acting as though this wasn't affecting her at all but she couldn't because she _loved _that gods damned green eyed servant so much.

"Amelia, please." She heard her mothers rich, scented voice, "Sit still."

"Yes." Her father frowned slightly, "Do stop fidgeting, my dear."

Taking a deep breathe, the princess tried to still herself and mimic her family. Her mother, Aiyana, with her tall grace and proud stature. The very structure of her face screamed royalty, with high cheekbone and sharp features. Dark skin and brunette hair, brown eyes so dark they were almost black. While her mother was now fluent in the language of the empire, the queen still had the accent she had grown up with in the Barbarian tribes of the south. Then her father, with his clear blue eyes and wavy blonde hair like spun gold. Pale skin and more rounded features than Aiyana, Francis looked every bit the king he was as he sat with his back straight and looked out at the audience as though he could care less what happened today. Lastly Amelia looked at Matthew, her sweet older twin brother. He took so much after their father, with pale skin and rounded features and the same wavy blonde hair. The only thing that separated them were Matthew's lavender eyes that looked like the lilacs that sprouted in summer fields.

While her father and brother looked alike and her mother had that barbaric, regal air around her, Amelia was a different story all together. The princess had many attempted suitors, though her father nearly almost turned them down out of protectiveness, and many said Amelia was a very cute girl. Cute, not beautiful like her mother or lovely like her father and brother. No with her curly blonde hair that spilled in ringlets over her shoulders, deeply tanned skin that she had inherited from her mother, and a mix of rounded features and high cheekbones, Amelia would always just be cute. Even dressed in the most beautiful silks in the kingdom with gold and gems braided into her curls, she would never add up to the rest of her family. She was an outlier, and now with this recent scandal she feared she was a disgrace as well.

It wasn't like she could help herself though. One look into those deep green eyes, the color of shining jade, and Amelia was hooked. He was like a drug, something she could try to get rid of but would never succeed. Oh, and how kind he was to her! Always going out of his way to buy her flowers or cheap trinkets from the market even though she was a princess and he could hardly afford to purchase anything other than food. He was a gentleman, though, and according to him she was his lady. Therefore in his mind he had to shower her with affection and, when he could, gifts. Often times he had just snuck into her rooms at night and sang to her until she fell asleep or just danced with her in the kitchens when she was upset over something so silly. She loved Arthur, how could she not? Despite being poor as dirt and not having a bronze piece to his name, he was the love of her life.

Swallowing she blinked fiercely to hold back tears at the thought of him. Either way, today she would lose him. Be it to a lion that would tear him apart without a second glance or to a doting woman who would become his wife this very night. That was how it worked in the kingdom, after all. The accused criminal was put into the arena with the choice of opening one of two doors. Behind one was a beautiful maiden to marry, and behind another was a ferocious lion to rip the accused apart. It was left to the gods, if the criminal truly was guilty then he would choose the door with the lion. If the criminal was guilty, he would choose the door with the lady. No one knew who was behind what door, not even the king, and it made sure the result were undeniably true. However, Amelia was a woman in love and she would not leave he gentleman's future up to chance.

With certain money and certain threats, a princess can get what she wants. So she had simply found the lion handlers and bribed them with currency in the form of blackmail and gold. She had the information she needed and then some. Along with the knowledge of where the lion was to be placed, she had also gained the identity of the lady who would marry Arthur if he chose the correct door. For Amelia, that stung more than anything because the woman was one she had seen her lover speak with before. A small, doting woman who blushed often and would make a good, modest wife. Beautiful with her delicate features, she had traveled with her family a long ways and was exotic compared to anyone else in the kingdom. Black hair, pale skin, dark eyes, and delicate features. She was beautiful, kind, shy, and sweet. Sakura Honda was everything Amelia was not, and that was the very reason Amelia hated the maiden's guts. For not only would Arthur possibly wed her, but the chance of him falling in love with Sakura was very high. The jealousy burned like fire in her veins and in some dark part of her mind she wanted to send her gentleman lover to the lion simply so he wouldn't be with Sakura.

However, as soon as she saw that dirty blonde hair and those green eyes, she was unsure. He looked up at her, a brief glancing of eyes, and she knew what he wanted. Arthur had expected his lady love to get the information to save his life because he knew her. He knew she would have to meddle in something that meant so much to her. They only had a few moments, and in those Amelia had to decide. Images of blood and lions teeth and screams danced in her mind horrifying her. Then, even worse, she pictured Arthur alive and well, moved on with his life and creating a family with Sakura. Biting her lip, Amelia made a snap decision and raised her left hand to brush her hair away. No one noticed the movement except Arthur.

Every eyes was on the blonde haired, green eyes man as he strode towards the doors with confidence on his face and certainty in his eyes. Not a single person held their breath more so than Amelia, grief already washing over her and regret stinging like a wasp. Arthur reached the doors and put his hand on the left one, jerking it open with a solemn stare on his face. Amelia hid her face in her hands and didn't dare look up, she didn't want to watch what would happen next.

For when Arthur opened the left door, a pale woman with short black hair walked out with a small smile on her face. Amelia raised her head to watch with tears forming in her eyes, but something stopped them from flowing. Arthur wasn't smiling like a man who had just been found innocent and given a beautiful wife. No, he was still stone faced, his eyes searching for Amelia's even as the priest came down to marry Sakura and himself. Amelia knew then and there that he wasn't happy with Sakura, would never be happy with her. She also knew that another man could never come close to Arthur. Turning her eyes down as she blinked tears away, she pushed her brothers hand off her shoulder and left the arena, ignoring her parents shouts to come back.

* * *

_**Did it totally suck? I hope not! Anyways, would you guys like a second part or not? What should happen is this second part? Leave a review and let me knowh**_


	2. What Will Be

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**_

_**A/N: Here's the second part!**_

* * *

There was a pecking sound at her window, as though stones were being thrown at the stained glass. Amelia looked up, still in her fancy silken gown from that evening, and had just finished washing the smeared make up off her face. Her tears had caused her eye charcoal to run and her powder to smear. Instead of the finished bronze look the makeup usually gave her skin, her cheeks were a faint pink and her tanned skin wasn't as even. Dark circles, very light ones, were under her blue eyes. Eyes that were usually highlighted by charcoal and cleverly placed powder and cream were now all natural and brighter than ever. Instead of the intricate curls her hair had been put in with diamonds and other gems, her hair now hung down to her back in a loose pony tail and was no longer crunched up into the ringlets she usually wore it in.

Standing hesitantly, Amelia made her way over to her window and pulled the royal blue curtains apart to look down at the garden her room had an excellent view of. No one ever visited the garden, though it was available for public view and had very few guards, simply because of the fact the princess's room was right above it. Everyone knew King Francis was overprotective of his daughter, to the point where her took it to extremes. No one dared linger to long, be they man or woman, for the simple fact that if the King were to see something he might get suspicions. This was only furthered by the fact that the monarch had thrown that apparently innocent servant into the arena on the suspicion that the servant had been fooling around with Amelia.

Opening the window, Amelia placed her hand on the window seal and carefully looked down. Her breath stopped momentarily and her heart sped up as she looked down at the green eyed, blonde haired man. He stood with a single white rose in his hand, looking up at the window with those jade eyes that Amelia fell into every time she looked into them. Swallowing, she waved her hand up, giving the gentleman the permission he was obviously looking for. Stepping back, Amelia held her hand to her chest as she heard Arthur scale the building via the vines and ledges that he was so used to climbing for his beloved. The man dragged himself in through the window and removed the rose from his mouth, as he couldn't exactly climb with it, and held it out to her.

"Amelia." He spoke her name quietly, looking down at his feet and holding out the rose, "I'm truly sorry, love. I didn't want to marry her but..."

"You had to." The princess took the rose and looked at it, "I know."

The man swallowed, "Yes. I suppose I just wanted to visit you one last time to give you something. I'd been planning to ask for awhile, even though I knew of the laws, I just couldn't not."

Digging around in his pocket, the green eyed man pulled out a simple bronze ring with the smallest diamond Amelia had ever seem sat on top of it, "It was my mothers and before she died she said to give it to the love of my life. We might never marry, but that position will always be held by you."

Tears flushed her eyes and as she set the rose down and took the ring from him, Amelia felt her heart ache. Looking up, she made her decision right then and there. The empire had her brother, her perfect brother, to rule them. He was older anyways, so he would have inherited the throne despite anything she could've done. She'd just be married off to some old lord to strengthen old ties with some family that her father was friends with. Princess Amelia, the mistake, the one who never did anything right, would be long forgotten. She'd have eight kids with man she didn't even love and she'd wither away in some fancy house in some far off part of the kingdom. Well, that would be her future if she didn't do anything about her situation.

"Let's leave." Amelia clutched the ring like a lifeline, looking at Arthur's wide eyes, "We can go and never return. They'll never find us."

"No...no, love, as much as I want to I couldn't do that to you. You have an empire to help rule, your father may want you to inherit the throne. Your family is here." Arthur grabbed her hands and shook his head, "You'll regret it. I can't let you do this."

Pursing her lips, Amelia looked at him rebelliously, "My family thinks of me as a disgrace. Well, at least my brother does. he knew the truth of our relationship and couldn't have disapproved of it more, despite the fact that it made me happy! Besides, do you really think I'd be chosen over my brother for the throne? He's been groomed for it since birth! All I've been groomed to be is a broodmare! I'll be sent of to have however many kids my future husband wishes and after I've popped them all out I'll be forgotten! I don't want that for myself. Do you want that for me?"

Arthur sighed through his nose, "You're the most exasperating woman on this planet, do you know that?"

A smile curled her lips as she looked at him, "You love me though."

"That's debatable." Arthur rolled his eyes, the romantic atmosphere gone until the green eyed man spoke again, "Well, are you going to pack anything? If we're leaving we might want to go soon before I have to do...certain things with my so called wife."

Amelia narrowed her eyes, "You haven't touched her, have you?"

He laughed, "No I claimed I was too exhausted but I'm sure she will insist tomorrow."

"Then we leave tonight." Amelia nodded to herself and went to find things she'd need

A bag packed with money and a few more dresses, and the couple was ready to go. Before they left, though, Amelia hesitated. Going over to her vanity, she picked up the jewel encrusted knife that she'd gotten for her thirteenth birthday and had never once used. Flipping it open, she felt Arthur's eyes on her as she reached behind and grabbed her ponytail. Making a swift chopping motion, she felt the weight of her hair fall to the ground and her now short blonde hair tumbled down slightly past her chin. Looking at the long ponytail that laid on the floor, still held together by a ribbon, she turned back to Arthur and gave him a bright smile.

"You look marvelous with short hair, love. Now let's go." Arthur kissed her deeply before they left through the window

They were never coming back, but it didn't matter. They had each other.

* * *

_**So how was it? **_


End file.
